Truth, Lies and Paper Hearts
by Caelustis
Summary: Sasuke is the overly stiff student council president and to him, Naruto is just a nerdy looking, nothing special boy. On his way home, he witnesses something out of the ordinary of his boring life. Is there maybe more to Naruto than meets the eye?SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine, as you should already know. Yeah, sad ain't it?

---------

Konoha Academy was pretty much like any other co-ed school around. It had boys, girls and uniforms. The academy was divided up into two sections: the middle school section and the high school sector. The only things that really made this place truly significant were its education standards and its students. Anything beyond that, there was nothing really out of the ordinary, the only thing that attracted students were its high success rate of students getting into first choice universities and colleges and its cute uniforms.

Just like any other school, it had its set of popular kids which most of them happened to be in the student council. It was all very typical and all very dull. Sure, there were quite a few attractive and very talented students but beyond that, there was nothing strange about the school and it seemed like nothing ever happened. In fact, it was so plain it made a person want something interesting to happen. At least… this was what it was like in the eyes of most.

Within the high school section, a student sat in the student council room, busily working away at papers during the lunch hour, giving himself no break whatsoever. Sasuke was his name. Uchiha Sasuke. This boy was in his second year of high school and had attended Konoha Academy since the very first year of middle school. Through out the many years he had spent there he had maintained an outstanding reputation within the school's walls. He had been the student council president even when he was in middle school and he had kept this status to the present time. His grades were top-notch and he was handsome to boot. To the students of both sectors, he was an image of perfection.

The boy gave a sigh as he managed to get halfway through his stack of papers which had been freshly delivered to him at the beginning of lunch hour. The pen rolled off from his hand and clinked softly against the table. He closed his eyes which had become tired of looking at neatly printed letters of blank ink on crisp white paper. He opened them again and scowled at nothingness with hard cold eyes. Sasuke rose up from his seat and adjusted his slightly crooked tie as he went to gaze out the window. It was a good day with the clouds complimenting the usual beautiful blue color of the sky. There really wasn't anything that could quite compare to that blue. Beautiful and enrapturing… he could probably gaze it all day.

As the Uchiha stared off in the distance, the sound of laughter reached his ears. Almost reluctantly he tore his gaze from the sky towards the ground, searching for the source of it and soon catching its target. There were a group of boys hanging about the picnic area. Two were arguing by one of tables over something that seemed like it was most probably irrelevant, one was a boy with short, brown spiky hair and the other was one who was plump and looked like he could lose a few pounds. Two other boys sat on the table, one obviously enjoying the whole entire situation and the other looked like he was annoyed and fatigued. It was clear who these boys were as they had quite a reputation within the school and not in a good way either. The boy with spiky brown hair was Kiba who was infamous for his clear affection of canines. The chubby one was Chouji who often was scolded for eating in class and the boy who looked irritated about the whole entire situation was Shikamaru, the lazy genius. The raven-haired boy then narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blond. The laughing boy was Naruto Uzumaki. Admittedly, Sasuke didn't particularly pay attention to anyone but he couldn't help notice Uzumaki. It wasn't like the boy was interesting in any way, in fact, he wasn't interesting at all.

Uzumaki Naruto. A second year like Sasuke, a rather plain character as there was nothing outstanding about him. The boy was of medium height, thin and lean and his skin was tanned with a few curious scar-like marks on his face. He had blond hair that gave an obvious hint that he wasn't completely Japanese and it looked messy and unkempt as it went about in all sort of different directions. Naruto hid behind black thick-rimmed glasses and he wore a black hooded sweater with an orange swirl on one of the sleeves with his uniform. Average grades. Average skills. Average everything. There was absolutely nothing interesting about him, but it was curious that the Uchiha couldn't help but keep tabs on him. Sasuke couldn't help but pay attention to whether his grades were high or how he was doing in gym class as if he were afraid the boy would come one day and knock him out of his position. It was strange and all very odd.

The student council president sighed and gave one last good look towards the blond only to jump back as he noticed that the other was now looking up towards him, clearly noticing his watchful gaze. Sasuke scowled and shook his head before returning to his seat. He was tired… and fatigue made one do strange things. It was probably… just one of those times.

Sasuke picked up his pen and shifted the papers towards him. Just as he placed the nib to the paper, the bell rang. He cursed under his breath and rose up, picking his bag up before leaving the room. He traveled down the hallway with quick but graceful strides, his eyes focused and cold. They had always been like that. Without emotion, without feeling as he never found a reason to ever show such things.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He sighed as he heard the candy-coated voice from behind. He turned to gaze a platinum blond-haired girl with hazy blue eyes. He frowned at her and she stopped dead in her tracks from shock but she quickly recovered and waved off his clear annoyance with a cheery laugh.

"I saw you coming down the hallway and since we're going to the same class, I just thought, why not?" The girl had said with a giggle as he went to latch herself onto his arm, reminding him vaguely of a sloth or a leech. He groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes when he knew she wasn't looking.

The raven-haired boy reached the classroom and several people greeted him. His ears caught the familiar sound of laughing and almost unconsciously, his eyes looked over towards the source of it. Obsidian eyes met dulled blue. He stared for a moment and the blond did the same in return in the midst of a laugh which slowly faded as they continued gazing at each other. Naruto stopped laughing and he shut his mouth, looking away. Sasuke did the same. The gap between the two of them was wide, almost as if they were in two different worlds but they paid no mind to it. To the two of them, it was an ordinary thing, just like they're school. Little did they know that the space between the two of them would slowly close in and the things that they knew of would no longer be the same.

----

It was late, very late. The sky had become dark and the beautiful color it had been was now a dark navy one. He watched as the city lights flickered on, giving the place the look of a field of colorful fireflies. He gave a small wiry smile that lasted barely a few seconds and had disappeared by the time he had turned around. He looked over at a girl who was now picking up her things from her own desk and now was packing up. She was a girl with dyed pink and blonde hair, but regardless of her colored hair she still had an air of sophistication around her. She smiled kindly at Sasuke "You leaving right now, Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke nodded and replied dryly "Yes. It's late and I must be going. How about you Haruno-san?"

Sakura nodded and went to placing the rest of the papers into her bag "Yes. I have to get going since I promised my mother I'd cook dinner tonight."

Sasuke nodded and opened the door, holding it open, waiting for her to leave. It was a gentlemanly gesture. She gave her thanks and scurried down the hall but not before wishing him a safe journey home. The girl was a nice young woman and was one of the few who didn't show attraction towards him. At first she had rivaled the blonde girl from earlier but she moved on from such things and went to show her interests more towards her studies. Popular and beautiful, she was a wonderful person but not quite in his tastes. The boy sighed and ventured down the dark hallway, quickly making his way out and into the busy streets of the city.

The place was crowded as always. Filled with businessmen and school students, it was a typical evening. The boy didn't fail to notice the interested stares he received from the others and he ignored them as if he were oblivious to it all. He pulled out his cell phone and his brow puckered into a scowl as he noticed several messages on his phone. A few were from Ino and the rest from other student council members which were most likely all about up-coming events.

"Work, work, work…" He muttered irritably to himself as he shoved the contraption in his pocket. He continued his way down the street. He would make his way to his home and when he arrived, he'd do some homework, make dinner and do some more work. It was routine. It was what was expected.

Then, something very **unexpected** happened. He gazed to the side, his eyes catching a familiar head of blond hair. He stopped walking and squinted, curious as to whether his eyes were working correctly. There, past the stream of people, stood an attractive young man, medium stature but with a lean figure, who had just exited out of a building. His hair was unkempt but it looked quite well with his look. His eyes were bright blue and equally as gorgeous as his face. He wore a black well-fitted turtleneck with an orange jacket which made his eyes standout even more so. With his dark dress pants, dress shoes and expensive looking watch on, he was well-dressed.

Sasuke watched on. It was clear who it was. Naruto. It was odd though, since when he was he so good-looking? A lady came by and he bowed, seemingly introducing himself. The girl was a beauty and clearly older. She took his arm and they walked away. He scowled. He gazed up at the building, curious as to which one he had just left.

A host club.

Just who the hell was Naruto?

--

Leave a comment c:


	2. When It Rains

**Dislcaimer:** None of the characters are mine and as note, this is a boys' love fic! If you don't like it, then leave.

-----

He had the job for a while now. Being a host, that is. It wasn't like he had much of a choice anyways. Living alone with no one to help pay for expenses, one would need a good paying job to keep up with life. Besides, being a host he could afford a good apartment, clothes, food and his school tuition and as a bonus, he sometimes received gifts from his clients. It was a god job and besides, he had no intention of falling in love with anyone either. Love was a distraction from things and acted like a wall that kept from you doing certain things. He couldn't afford it. If he did, he'd probably end up having to quite his work and find a new place to earn money and that in itself was very difficult.

Naruto was a second year in high school. Not very tall, but people found him rather attractive. His skin was naturally tan and he was born with natural blond hair. People had mentioned that he was handsome and that the most captivating thing about him was his eyes. Blue like the day sky, always bright, always smiling. His personality wasn't too bad either. To other's, he was a polite and quite gentlemen like (to his clients that is) and he even had a good sense of humor. Being a host, it was no problem at all and besides, he was well-suited for it.

The boy even took precautions as well. He hid his eyes a bit more with his hair and made a bit messier than usual and he even went to putting on the glasses he hated wearing. He had a sort of improper outlook by the way he wore his uniform, his tie being the only relatively neat thing on him. His white button down shirt always half-tucked in and his black sweater rather wrinkled. Not to mention his school uniform pants too baggy as they were a few sizes to big and his shoes not being in regulation. He scored average grades and displayed average ability in gym classes. To sum it up, he did everything to make himself unnoticeable and keep others who didn't know his secret night life away from him. So then why… why was he sitting there in the student council room with one very irritated student council president giving him death glares from across the table?

It should have been a normal, ordinary day. He would get dressed, make sure his school look was perfected, eat and then head for the trains to get to Konoha. Unlike most, he was one of the early birds, and unfortunately for him, the Uchiha was one himself. It was a strange turn of events. He had arrived in class and went to pull out a book to waste time and the next thing he knew, he was dragged to his present location for some sort of interrogation. The blond resisted the temptation to frown at the other and instead slumped in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He waited for the other boy to say something.

"It's against school rules to be working." Sasuke had said dryly, making his intentions clear and obvious.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but it wasn't like the other would notice as his eyes were hidden by his glasses "I know." He deadpanned. Despite his tone, he was surprised, terribly so. He hadn't seen this coming. He hadn't expected to be in the situation he was in now. He didn't even expect that the famous Uchiha of Konoha Academy even _knew_ of his existence.

"If you know then tell me, why exactly are you working… and at a host club no less?"

Well, a straight pitch, was it? The blond cocked an eyebrow "What? A host club? Pfsh. I'm not even working, for your information _Uchiha-sama_." He lied, making sure to over exaggerate the other's name just to annoy him.

The raven-haired boy scowled and slammed his hand against the table in annoyance, rising up from his seat as if he were trying to act intimidating. "Don't lie to me, Uzumaki. I saw you after school, exiting out of some host club place and escorting a girl around."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk and scoff, all unintentional of course, he had hoped to act a bit more courteous but he really didn't like the Uchiha. Not even the teensiest bit. "What? Are you my mother or something? To be frank, it's none of your business what I do. Were you stalking me or something? A bit creepy, mind you." He rose up from his seat and sneered "Why don't you get back to being the perfect prince you are, Uchiha-sama?" He gave a snort and turned to leave the room. He gave the door an elegant push and left the room with a small smile on his lips and leaving behind one angry teen in the room. Sakura peered into the room as she had just arrived and she gazed curiously at the president.

"Uh… Uchiha…kun?"

Sasuke looked up and glared at her and she stepped back, clearly frightened by his gaze. She left the room as soon as possible.

----

"He WHAT?!" came the shrill voice. Naruto winced. He should have seen **this** coming. The whole entire matter of earlier was a different matter but this was to be predicted.

The two of them were outside, behind the school, away from everyone where no one could see them. The blond gave a fatigued sigh as he sat there, listening to the girl rant, her pink streaks seemingly turning a bit reddish in the dark, matching her mood. "Look, Sakura-chan, I didn't even think he knew I existed! I did my best to keep my identity hidden…"

The girl turned to look at him with angry eyes "_Clearly_, he did know that you existed and _clearly_ you didn't give a good enough job of staying concealed!" She had said, her irritation ringing clear in her no longer gentle voice. Haruno Sakura was a mystery. She was a sophisticated, beautiful idol for all girls in Konoha one minute and an overly-protective older sister figure the next. Ten guesses as to which she was now.

The girl had been Naruto's friend since they were young and in they were very much like siblings. In fact, when he was younger, he used to cling to her so much that people had mistaken him for having a crush on the girl. Sakura was very fond of the blond but sometimes, he got himself into unnecessary trouble... just like his host club job. She scowled at him, giving herself the appearance of a very cross kindergarten teacher. "You _know_ that it's hard to keep a job like that especially when you're in a high school and a high school that doesn't allow students to have jobs, no less! Naruto, you know there are other jobs out there. _Please_, quite it. You have enough money to last you for some time. I'll even help you find a job that you can have after graduation. The Uchiha knows about your job for God's sake! Do you really think he's just going to let it slip past for him?"

The blond shrugged "If he gets me expelled, I get expelled. I can live with being a host."

Sakura groaned and placed a hand over her tired eyes "That's not the point… You… you just don't get it."

The boy stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, slouching a bit to make him look like he had bad posture. It was habit. "I do, but why get rid of a good thing?" He had said with a small smile before looking up as the school bell rang "Oops. Gotta go. English class next with Kakashi. I actually tried putting a bit more effort in my work today. It's sort of annoying pretending to be average at everything. Anyways, I'll talk to you later." He pulled his hand out and gave a small wave before turning to head towards the school doors.

Haruno sighed and shook her head "'Good thing'? Ugh… You're such an idiot…"

---

A boy strode down the hallway in a manner that seemed to be full with pride. He stood up tall, his face up as if he were looking the world in the eye. He was beautiful, graceful and intelligent but nonetheless, still second to the person who stood at the top, Uchiha Sasuke.

He sighed and brushed a long strand of hair behind his ear, the rest tied back in a neat pony-tail. His hair was long for a boy's but it suited him. He was pale and his eyes a shocking color of icy blue (1). He wore a clean, cream sweater with his uniform that signified him being a senior student. His name was Hyuuga and he was quite like the Uchiha, so much in fact that some had even claimed the two of them were related.

He exited the building in some hopes of privacy. He walked towards the back of the school and he immediately glanced to the side as he heard voices from the side. The one voice was familiar but he couldn't quite make out who it was. The bell rang and he mentally cursed to himself. He looked back forward, deciding that whatever was going on was none of his business to begin with but he only ended up finding himself colliding with someone. He tottered back and fell in a rather ungraceful manner. He groaned inwardly and looked up to see a head of blond hair and a black sweater of the uniform of the boy with an orange swirl on the sleeve. He had seen this before… Uzumaki was it. That plain boy that Uchiha had mentioned once before and one of many he had noticed during the greetings of the first years. The blond looked up and Neji held his breath.

The blue eyes that looked him up in the face were a bit of a shocker and he forced back a blush. Then he frowned. Why would he blush? He watched the boy carefully as the other scrambled to retrieve his glasses. Neji stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He held out his hand, regaining his usual composure and he smiled kindly "Are you alright."

Uzumaki busied with his air, as if he were _trying_ to force the hair back over his face the boy looked up, his beautiful eyes now hidden behind a series of things and his face no longer the usual glamour it had been. The boy flushed innocently and nodded before taking his hands, giving a "Thanks." In a rather meek voice as if he was having throat problems. Oddly enough, Hyuuga couldn't help but find it rather… cute. Disturbingly enough that is.

Neji kept his gentlemanly smile nonetheless and he pulled the boy up to stand on his feet, taking notice that the other was a few inches shorter than he. "You're Uzumaki-kun, am I right? What class are you in?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and he shifted uneasily on his spot "Yeah. I am. Class 2-3. Nice to meet you… Hyuuga-san, was it?"

He smiled, his heart almost leaping a bit when he realized that the other seemed to know his name. He couldn't quite put his name on the feeling he was having right now. "Ah, Class 2-3? I see. Yes, you're quite right. The pleasure is all mine. Anyways, I shouldn't be keeping you; you have a class right now." So the boy was in the same class as the Uchiha. Interesting. Perhaps, fate even.

The boy gave a small good bye and ran off towards the door, the Hyuuga unaware of the blond rolling his eyes at him. The rest of the day didn't pass as normal as it should have, for the rest of the day, his mind remained on that same boy.

He gave a sigh as he sat in the student council room, his mind too far off on other things, making him neglect his work as vice-president for a bit. Sakura and Sasuke looked over at him curiously as they were the closest ones around him "Is something the matter, Hyuuga-kun?" The pink-haired girl asked, he glanced over at her, his chins till resting on his palm. The president looked expectant for his answer as well.

He looked back forward and shrugged "Not really. I ran into someone today and I can't quite keep my mind off of the encounter for some reason."

"Who did you see today?"

"Ah… it was Uzumaki-kun from class 2-3, an interesting boy."

Sakura and Sasuke both perked up in their seats, a bit alarmed by the name. Sasuke tried to look indifferent "Did he do something?"

Neji shook his head "Not at all. Just ran into him at the end of lunch hour. There's just something about him that interests me, I'm not quite sure what, though. There's just something about him that tells me he's more than what he seems." He had said, privately thinking to himself 'Especially in appearance.'

Sasuke looked away and so did Sakura. The Hyuuga shrugged it off and went back to work.

Things in Konoha Academy were starting to make a turn for change.

----

1) I refuse to have him with white eyes. I'm sorry xD.

Woo. Another chapter c:

Please review if you'd like to read some more.


End file.
